Hell's Conquest
by Yumi145
Summary: Here's an awesome fic about Shishio's takeover of Hell (At least what I say should happen.)


Hell's Conquest  
Ch.1  
The Mission  
  
"So tell me Lord Shishio, if I might be so bold as to ask you, how do you plan to go about this takeover?" Houji stammered as he trudged behind his master. Shishio stopped walking. "Are you saying you've begun to doubt me Houji? Because if that's the case," he stated, turning to face his nervous financer, and draping an arm over Yumi. "Your suicide was pointless." This remark made Houji's eyes flare with suppressed rage but he dared not speak. He knew Shishio had no patience whatsoever with him and didn't want to risk his temper. "M-my apologies sir. But a goal like that.it would be difficult to obtain.I'm just being realistic Lord Shishio!!!" Houji's outburst caught the swordsman off guard. "Don't you see, Houji, this is why I am the one in charge instead of you. And if you are making any reference to my death, that was a terrible error on my part that won't happen again." He turned his gaze to Yumi. "Isn't that right Yumi?" he asked and she nodded, smiling warmly. Houji couldn't believe this. The two of them had just died, one being murdered by the other and here they were. The exact same as they'd been just a few hours ago. Yumi, with her constant adoration of her lover, and Shishio, with his silent appreciation for Yumi. Houji felt oddly misplaced in the whole situation. "So are you coming then? Or do you need a full day to realize you're dead?" Yumi asked. "Oh.of course." "Good. We'll go 2 the castle. There seems to be a village beneath it. With any luck, we'll find Usui there." Shishio said confidently, pebbles crunching beneath his feet.wait. Not pebbles. When Yumi looked closer at the ground, she saw.scattered corpses and skeletons. She gasped in horror. "Do people.can we.die down here?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Shishio stopped for a moment, pondering whether to answer her or not, and then walked forward, ignoring her completely. She didn't feel discouraged though she knew he'd heard her. Whenever he did this, it meant that either he didn't know, or she didn't need to be concerned with it. And Yumi had no worries or concerns whatsoever now that she was in the company of her one true happiness: Makoto Shishio. Even though they could never go further than a few kisses every once in awhile, Yumi had always been content with simply being in his presence. Just to see him so confident and happy.nothing made her feel more appreciated.and loved. She wasn't even the least bit angry about his killing her either. She'd wanted to die so they could be together eternally.even if it meant being trapped in hell. That was the depth of Yumi's love for her master. As they walked together even now, his hand held hers tightly showing his wish to never let her go. Never. Not after everything they'd been through. Everything they'd suffered through. "Ah. Not too bad a place to stay for a while. Although The Palace of the Five Arches was a lot.better kempt than this poor man's village I'll admit." Shishio said, hardly able to contain his delight in finally receiving his chance at domination. Yumi snapped out of her daze and looked around at the village. It looked to be fairly similar to the outskirts of Kyoto but also had a large castle beyond its borders. The castle had a sense of foreboding about it, as it was built of dark stone and surrounded with barren trees but Shishio kept walking. As they entered the village the trio saw a few merchants and shoppers bartering along with playing children and a few. "Demons!" Yumi gasped at seeing a few tall men with pointed ears strolling about the commoners. Shishio squeezed her hand tightly to shut her up. "Don't say a word to them Yumi." Shishio commanded harshly. The demons oddly didn't seem to be that evil as they were depicted in certain legends; in fact they were, in their own right, beautiful. "You there!" called a tall silver-eyed demon with blue hair. "With the uh.bandages!" mocked another shorter red-eyed, golden-haired demon. At this, a few of the villagers began to whisper to one another as if they knew something about this stranger. Shishio saw this and knew he'd have to have a nice word with these commoners later. "Who are you?" asked the blue-haired demon. "And are you the high inquisitor?" Shishio said, his hand itching to pull free his sword and slice this demon apart. "Actually I do have orders to interrogate all newcomers. That is." and he glared at Yumi. "If they have any social value." he sneered, receiving a hard glare from Yumi. "Is that so? Who ordered you to do this?" Shishio questioned curiously. "Why your future master of course! Once he takes over hell, everyone will know the name of Usui the Destroyer!!!"  
  
The end of Ch.1  
Find out what Shishio's response is in Ch. 2  
  
Hell's Conquest  
Ch.2  
First Blood  
  
At this sentence Shishio couldn't help but laugh. "I was wondering where that fool had gotten to! I had figured it was too quiet around here!" "How dare you mock the great Usui!!! U will pay for that you unworthy rebel!" cried the gold-haired demon, rushing at him with a large thick blade of rusted metal. Shishio smirked and went in2 battle. The battle was over.20 seconds later with both demons trying to put out their flaming clothes and hair. The blue-haired demon was able to escape while the other was not so lucky. Shishio used the hilt of his kotetsu to strike a certain spot on the demon's back to temporarily paralyze him. The demon lay on the ground, defenseless and quivering. "Now tell me. Where is Usui? If you tell me, I'll tell you something about myself that you might wish to know." Shishio offered, looking down at the frightened demon. "I'll never tell you or anyone! I will always defend my mas-." and before he could finish, Shishio stabbed his sword downward through the demon's stomach. "I told you to tell me. Very well. Die then. But I'll tell you what I was going to anyways because I think you should know. Do you know how Usui went blind?" Shishio asked. The demon shook his head, still afraid. The demon's eyes widened as Shishio's sword once again caught fire. "I burned his eyes from his head. HAA!!!!" Yumi watched as Shishio's sword caused the demon's dying form to become engulfed in flames. "I can't believe you killed that demon! That was incredible Lord Shishio! If we keep up this pace we'll be able to take over this place in no time at all!" Houji praised, ecstatic as usual. But Shishio wasn't listening. Suddenly he realized his temperature had risen slightly. This seemed all too familiar. "What? No! This can't.I'm dead! I'm supposed to not have to.I'm still.burning." He thought, feeling his old fever return. How would he tell Houji? No. How would he tell Yumi? He wouldn't. Not now. She's got enough to worry about. But even though he said nothing, Yumi could sense his mind was preoccupied. "So now where do we go? Lord Shishio?" Yumi asked, wishing he hadn't suddenly become so gloomy. "That one demon survived so I suppose more will come unless.unless Usui is truly controlling them. If that is the case, I doubt he would be stupid enough to come after me." "So where will we go?" Yumi asked. "We'll stay here for a day or so until I can gauge how strong the demons are here. After that, we can go on to the castle. Would you agree my dear?" Shishio asked, his gloved hand gently stroking her cheek. She smiled, hugging him tightly, her face pressed against his warm chest. "Ahem." Houji interrupted. The couple turned to face him, annoyed slightly. "Where will we stay tonight? It's not like we would sleep on the grass!" Houji laughed uneasily, looking around for any buildings worthy of his master. "Why not?" Shishio suggested. Houji choked. "What was that sir? You.are being serious?" Houji stammered. "If we stayed anywhere else, it would alert more potential enemies to our position. We sleep outside." Shishio insisted. "Ah.yes sir." Houji agreed reluctantly. "But we still have a lot to do before then right?" Yumi asked, concerned. "Huh? Yes. Of course." Shishio said, though he was still worried about his condition. Could he die again of burning? The pain of burning was still etched into his memory. Though the first time the flames had burned through his flesh and cost him his body, the second.Shishio longingly gazed at Yumi. She had died, freely given her life so that he could live.to no avail. If there was any small weakness in his heart, Yumi definitely was it. Out of all the Juppon Gatana, Yumi Komagata had given the most.only to end her days in tragedy. And he loved her. He smirked. Though.it had been fun making her jealous of Kamatari. Speaking of which. "Hmm.I'm surprised we haven't seen anything of Kamatari down here." Shishio spoke up so Yumi could hear. "I doubt that cross-dresser would end its life for you." she scoffed. "Well I don't know about that. He's really very loyal." he mused. Yumi was about to speak before Houji blurted out that Shishio still had to speak to the villagers about what they knew. Yumi looked around for villagers, but they had all gone. "Fine. If they're hiding," and his sword caught fire. "I'll just have to burn down their hiding places." He threatened loudly. Immediately after he'd spoken, a loud shuffling of feet could be heard from within a thatch roof hut. Shishio turned to watch as a small, stocky man ran from the house, and threw himself at Shishio's feet. "Please don't hurt me sir! The great Usui has given us all orders to find a man in bandages and bring him to the his feet.but now that I've seen your strength.I doubt any common villagers like us could take down someone meant for Lord Usui!" the man stammered in fear of Shishio. "So.what do you plan to do about me anyways?" Shishio asked, crossing his arms impatiently. "Well.we don't know. But could I ask you how you know the great Usui?" the man asked, peering unashamed at Shishio's bandages. Shishio was about to answer when he noticed the man's curiosity. "If you keep staring like that, I'll give you a reason to wear these." Shishio said coolly. The man jumped back in alarm and pretended as if he wasn't doing a thing. "Oh I'm sorry.I've just never seen someone with bandages on their entire body before." The man said, this time fixing his gaze on Shishio's still bloodstained sword. "You know I feel rather honored to meet you. I didn't know they sent stupid people to hell. Or perhaps you were.a Meiji official?" Shishio asked, his eyes glaring red. "Well.I was.for a while. I resigned after.that incident with Makoto Shishio.I was afraid for my life! I'm sure you must have heard of him. Survived being.burned." Shishio pointed at his head to show his burned skin patches around his eyes. "It's you!!!! That's why Usui wanted you to die! Because you would go after innocent men like him!" Yumi would have killed this man if she could have. "Innocent! Why you don't truly know Usui like I-." Shishio held a hand out to her to silence her outburst. "Oh and I do believe I've heard of you! You're Yumi Komagata the Night Witch! A prostitute at 15!" the businessman laughed, saddening Yumi's expression. "And now that you know who we are, who are you?" Shishio asked, wanting terribly to comfort Yumi.though he wouldn't dare show it. "I am Seikoru Takashi. I used to work for the acclaimed Lord Ookubo." Shishio cringed at the name. "I see." he said dryly, glaring at Seikoru. "Please don't kill me again! I'll do anything! Anything Mister Shishio!" Shishio smiled. "Well.that's more like it. All right. Tomorrow take me to this great Usui of yours." Shishio ordered. "But-but-but-but Usui said not to." "Well Usui's not the one with a sword three inches from your neck." He raised his katana to the side of Seikoru's neck, ready to kill. "Uhh.you've.got a good point there." Seikoru stammered nervously. "Good. We'll meet you back here in the morning. And you'll tell no one about this. Do you understand?" "Y-yes.Mister Shishio." And with that, he was off into his house, thankful he was still alive. After he was gone, Yumi leaned her head on her master's shoulder, happy the man had left. Suddenly she looked into Shishio's eyes. She lost her happiness in that moment. He was glaring at her. "Come on. Let's find somewhere to sleep. I have to talk to you Yumi."  
  
The End of Ch.2  
What will Shishio talk to her about? Why is he mad? Find out in Ch.3  
  
Hell's Conquest  
Ch. 3  
Weakness  
  
After a few minutes of walking in silence right behind Shishio, Yumi spotted a small area of grass beneath a few trees. The sun was setting and it reminded Yumi so much of earth. Houji settled down to rest about 50ft away, beneath a large willow, while Shishio sat down on the patch of grass, leaning against a tree. Yumi, cautious not to overstep her bounds, sat down beside him. He said nothing. This was not unusual for him not to say a word to Yumi when they went to sleep but was slightly disturbing for this night. So instead of waiting for Shishio to speak to her, Yumi moved closer to him and moved her hand out to his face, caressing his bandaged cheek. He turned towards her, gazing deep into her eyes.before he could hold out no longer and pulled her into him for a warm embrace. His eyes were distant; he was too caught up in this moment to care what happened. "Lord.Shishio." she started, too surprised for words. "Yumi.you didn't obey my orders today. I trust you. But I told you not to speak. I didn't want those demons or anyone to-.I was.afraid for a moment. For you..Does that.make me weak?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "What are you talking about? Lord Shishio.I'll pretend you didn't just think that. You and I both know you are strong which is why you've lived so long despite.everything." She replied gently, letting him place an arm around her shoulders. "That man.what he said about u.does that still hurt u?" Yumi stopped. "What? I don't know what you mean." she questioned, looking away from him.though she knew what he meant.and knew it did still hurt. Yumi's eyes began to tear at thinking of her reputation. The man had been correct. She had been sold into slavery at a young age.and wanted to die because of it. "I can't cry. I.would be weak. Useless to my master.not like I'm useful anyways." but at thinking this, she was saddened more and in a last attempt to stop her tears, she threw her arms around Shishio's waist and buried her face in his chest. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be strong like him. Shishio had always been her strength. Her reason for living in such happiness as she did. Yumi knew he probably wouldn't offer any comforting words.but just holding him near to her.Yumi started crying bitterly, forcing herself not to cry loudly so as Houji might hear them. Shishio had been about to speak when he realized Yumi was crying. She had never cried before to him and this was indeed a strange situation. Her tears soaked into his bandages but he didn't care. He wanted to be there for her no matter what. "AAAH!!!" Shishio cried out in pain. The salt of Yumi's tears had seeped into his tender wounds and caused them to sting terribly. In a reaction, he'd thrown Yumi from him and she was now sitting alone, staring at the ground. "Things are no different are they?" she said coldly, saddened at his pain. "What do you-.yes. I'm.still burning." Shishio said gently, trying not to upset her further. She didn't say a word but wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged him again. "It's alright. I don't care if you're burned or not remember?" she spoke courageously, trying to smile. He returned the smile and gave a slight nod. "So what do you think of hell?" Shishio asked, lying on his back in the grass. "Well.it's a lot like earth. I'd have to say nearly exactly like earth. Just as many businessmen." Shishio laughed at this. "You're right." Yumi knew he loved it when she cut down the government this way. "But what I don't understand.the children. Why were there children in that village?" she asked, lying beside him. "I don't know. But if they're anything like I was at that age.they're here for murder." "Murder! Lord Shishio! Not children! They wouldn't murder anyone.would they?" Yumi asked, afraid to think that these children could have done anything that horrible. "Maybe. But I don't know." "Wait a minute! You said.you killed people when you were young. How young?" Yumi asked curiously. "Yumi it was a long time ago. Just leave it." he said heavily, his eyes closed. "Well I'd like to know. Out of curiosity." she persisted. "Ten. I was ten the first time I killed someone." he said like it was nothing important. "Ten? Who did you kill?" he smirked. "My first sensei." he replied. "Why?" "He angered me. I had a sword. Think about it." Shishio stated. "You've never told me much about when you were a child." "Rightly so. My life was unimportant then. I was orphaned at three, and then went to stay with my sensei that I later killed. After that, I started life as a wandering assassin and when I was 17, I was recruited for government work." Shishio said, regaining his normal icy tone. "So you've been killing since you were a child. How could the Battousai expect you just to give it up?! That man.had some foolish ideals for life." Yumi said casually, smiling slightly. "I'm glad you agree with me. Unlike that bastard traitor Soujiro Seta." Yumi hated hearing this. She'd always loved Soujiro as a son and secretly.so had Shishio. Which was why he'd taken the boy in and raised him.because he cared for him. Not to be his champion fighter, which he had become anyway, but to fulfill a debt to the boy for saving his life. She decided silence was best in this situation and therefore kept her feelings to herself. "I think we'd better get some sleep." Shishio suggested, closing his eyes. "Yes. And what happened tonight." "Didn't happen." Shishio stated quickly. Yumi nodded, shaking her head and smiling. Just like something he would say. She lay herself down beside him, this time being careful not to rub against his sensitive skin. In a few moments, Shishio had actually fallen asleep. Yumi subconsciously moved a hand up to his head to run her fingers through a patch of his charred black hair. She could only imagine how it had looked before. But by the appearance, she could tell he must have possessed beautifully smooth, black hair at one time. All of him seemed to have been once attractive before his tragic situation. In fact, Yumi had almost wished when they'd died that his body might regain its old form so she could've seen it. Oh well. She could still dream. And snuggling up beside her lover, she did fall asleep to a pleasant dream.  
  
The End of Ch.3  
What's up next? Find out in Ch.4  
  
Hell's Conquest  
Chapter 4  
The Evil of the King "Miss Yumi! Miss Yumi! I think we'd better go! Lord Shishio is waiting for you to get up and-." "Houji! Leave Yumi alone. She should sleep a little more." Shishio said from off in the distance. Yumi looked around. The sun had risen probably 3 or more hours ago.and Shishio had been feeling generous enough to let her sleep. She looked around at where she and Shishio had slept. She almost broke down in tears. The grass surrounding where Shishio had been was burnt. She looked away and lifted herself from the ground, straightening her kimono. She walked over to Shishio and stood beside him. "So Yumi are you feeling better now?" he asked. "Huh? Oh.yes." Yumi replied. "Good. You slept long enough." Shishio accused. "Now all we have to do is wait for that villager to come back." Houji said, wringing his hands impatiently. "Do you think we can trust him? I mean he might come back with demons. If Usui's in charge." Yumi started. "Why are you afraid of him Yumi?" Shishio asked. Yumi didn't know what to say. She couldn't admit the truth. Though she wished it were that simple; to just go out and say, "I'm afraid of Usui because he might kill you." It wasn't that easy. "I think you know why!" she blurted out angrily. "Well.I see." Shishio said, amused at Yumi's anger. Houji didn't get it. "You know not to worry about me. So don't." he commanded. Yumi didn't answer. She was still worried no matter what he said. "Anyhow, I don't think this man is ignorant enough to bring demons against me. Ah here he is." Houji watched in surprise at how Shishio was correct. Here was Seikoru, just like he'd said, without a host of demons. "Incredible!" Houji thought to himself. "My master is truly a demon himself!" "Well I'm here. Now I'll take you to Usui, as you requested.Lord Shishio is it?" Seikoru asked, trying to suck up to Shishio. "Well that's what I prefer." Shishio played along. "Good. Now let's go.HA!!!!" Suddenly Seikoru pulled a knife from his shirt and attempted to drive in into Shishio's throat. "Lord Shishio!!!" Yumi cried worriedly. Shishio didn't move aside; he simply moved his hand and grabbed the knife by the blade. "Truly you didn't think you could assassinate me did you? It was a sloppy attempt you know. And lying to me only works if I trusted you from the beginning. And I don't necessarily like to trust people." Shishio said casually, snapping the knife in his palm and throwing it away. "Why did you try to kill him?!!!" Yumi said furiously. "I-I-I was t-trying to help Usui!" Seikoru stammered. "Well it won't work on Lord Shishio! I always knew that Usui would be a traitor, sir. Right from the beginning I-." "Oh shut up Houji." Shishio commanded and instantly Houji fell silent. "Now punish him for trying to kill you Lord Shishio!" Yumi suggested, wanting Seikoru dead. "Now w-what g-good would I do you dead? You need me alive to find Usui!" Seikoru said, still fearing for his life. "Yes. That's true. Of course, you could live without legs." "Alright! I'm on my way! Let's go find Usui!!" Seikoru said with new energy. The trio followed Seikoru through the same village they'd just been yesterday, Yumi being careful not to keep her eyes off him in case he tried anything again. But she couldn't help looking at the children playing in the streets. What had they done to deserve this? Four children were chasing each other and one lone little black-haired girl was sitting with her head on her knees, most likely crying. She had a small doll in one of her hands that was full of dirt.and blood. Yumi couldn't help but feel sorry for her and the others. Maybe if Shishio would give her a chance, she could talk to the children. Yumi hated her curiosity but she had to know why they were here. "Lord Shishio? Could I.stay here and rest for a while? You and Houji can.go on ahead with that businessman. I'll catch up." Yumi requesting, hoping Shishio wouldn't know what she was truly doing. He didn't trust the people here and he was already protective of Yumi to begin with. Shishio stopped and turned to face her. "Alright. But if you're not caught up in 10 minutes, I'm coming back here for you and I'd rather not do that." he said, anxious to move forward. "I understand." Yumi said thankfully. After he'd walked from sight, Yumi walked over to the group of children playing the game. "Hello. And what are you children up to?" Yumi asked, her voice sweet.as she used to use with Soujiro. One of the oldest children with blue- black hair walked over to her while the others stopped playing. "And who are you?" he asked, his spiky hair flying in the breeze. "My name is Yumi. Who are you little boy?" she asked, her hands on her knees as she leaned down to see his face. "I'm Hoake. These three are my brothers." he said calmly, pointing at three boys that looked to be about five or so. Yumi was saddened for a moment. The name Hoake."Hoake? That's a nice name. I like it. You know what? That was my little brother's name. But.he's in heaven now. With the rest of my family." Yumi said kindly. "Heaven? Why aren't you there?" the boy asked with child-like curiosity. "Uh?.I don't deserve to be there." Yumi responded sadly. "Did you drown too?" Hoake asked. "I don't know what-.you.?" she asked, sitting with him on the ground. "Me and my brothers and sisters.we all drowned. It all happened.like a dream. I was under the water and.I just stopped breathing. It wasn't bad like my mother said it would be. I know I'm a little weird but when I was down there, I felt like in the end.it was so bright and beautiful. I was happy." Hoake's expression currently didn't reflect this happiness he'd just described. "How did you drown? If it hurts too much, you don't have to tell me anything." Yumi said gently, trying to respect his privacy as best she could. "We were on a boat visiting my mother's friend by the Yangtze River when the water got too fast and our boat hit the rocks. We all fell in except my mother. She got to shore. The rest of us didn't. I remember her screaming and crying a lot before I went under, but that's all I remember." Hoake said sadly. Yumi looked down at him. He was biting his lip not to cry. Just like Soujiro used to. "I'm sorry." Then Hoake pushed Yumi away and ran off, trying to hide his sadness. The other children just went back to playing their game. Yumi then decided to talk to the little girl. She walked over to her, dust flying into the air as she stepped through it. As Yumi sat down next to her, the girl heard and looked up. Tears dampened her eyes and hair, and she appeared to be covered in blood. "Go away!" she yelled angrily. "Oh I'm sorry. I just saw you crying and I thought.I wanted to know what was wrong." Yumi said, concerned. "Well I don't want to talk to anyone so go away!!!" she yelled again. "I'm.sorry you feel that way.it's just that I was wondering why a child like you would go to hell in the first place. Hoake, your friend, told me how he died, but he doesn't seem like he'd deserve to come here." "No. He doesn't. I do though. I'm a bad daughter. That's what my father told me. So I deserved to die. I stole some of his rice and.he got mad and." the little girl squeezed her bloody doll tightly in her arms. "I was bad because I didn't love him. I loved my Mother. But she died too along time ago. This doll reminds me of her. I miss her so much. I even have her name: Kimiko Tsaruko." Yumi couldn't believe this. She slammed her foot on the ground. "Don't you ever think it's your fault!!!! Can't you see? You can't blame this on yourself!!!!" Yumi said fiercely, shaking the girl by the shoulders. "I-I-I.Mother." she fell into Yumi's arms, crying. "These children.don't deserve this." Yumi said to herself softly. Suddenly a man's voice erupted from behind. "I know. But I think it's funny they're this stupid to believe it. Don't you?" Yumi turned around to see a tall thin demon dressed in regal clothes of elaborate patterns. Yumi didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling this demon was evil and powerful. Nothing like the one Shishio had killed. This one didn't even have a sword on him. "Who are you? And what have you done to these children? Are you.the head demon here?" "Yes. My name is Tetsumaoliko. And I understand you are the bandaged man's wench. Am I correct?" his voice was smooth as velvet, though they dripped with malice. "Yes. You are. I must tell you, you've made a wise choice to follow him, being how he is one of the strongest swordsmen I've ever seen. It was amusing to watch him for a while, but now he's no longer amusing. Now he threatens my kingdom. And since he cares for you, I think you should die."  
  
The End of Ch.4  
How is Yumi going to get out of this one?  
  
Chapter 5  
A Matter of Cruelty  
  
Yumi backed away from this new threat, tripping over her kimono. "I'm sure you're wondering what I'll do to you. It's simple really. It's what I do to all my victims. Steal their soul. You'll still be present in body, but you'll never be able to move or speak. Of course, you'll be able to hear which is what makes it hell. No matter how hard anyone wishes to recover his or her soul, the only way to do so is to kill me. Advanced Shino Ibo as you humans would call it. Now hold still. This will only hurt for a second." Tetsumaoliko said, walking towards her, his long nails exposed. "Lord Shishio where are you?" Yumi thought, vainly trying to escape. Meanwhile, Hoake and Kimiko were huddled close together in their shared village home. "Oh no! Miss Yumi!" Hoake cried, looking out a crack in the dirty wall of the home's main room. Kimiko was sitting against the wall, not saying a word. " Damn it Kimiko! Can't you see she's going to get hurt?!" The small 11 year-old yelled at her. "Why does it matter to you?" she said, without emotions. Hoake then knelt down beside his 10 year-old friend . "Kimiko, I know you hurt, but so do I. This lady cared enough to ask us what was wrong. And I'm glad she did. You should be too." Hoake said kindly. Kimiko looked up at him and saw the concern in his gentle, green eyes. "Okay.if you say so. But what can we do? It's not like we're very strong." Kimiko said. Then Hoake's brothers approached him. "We know what to do! We know! We run and-and scare away big demon man!" squealed one of them. "What? You can't! He'd-." Hoake started. "No! Watch us!" and they ran outside. "Wait! Come back!" Hoake yelled angrily, trying to chase after them. They were only about 5 feet out the door. Maybe enough to reach them.suddenly Kimiko grabbed Hoake's sleeve and pulled him back inside. "No Hoake! You can't go out there. He'll see you and.it's too late to save them. I'm sorry." "What?! No!!! They can't die again! I have to protect them! No." Hoake broke off mid-sentence, beside himself. Kimiko pressed his head into her chest and hugged him. Yumi watched in horror as the children ran to her. "No!!! Go back! Get away! Tetsumaoliko will steal your souls too!" she yelled at them. Tetsumaoliko smirked. "Ah the children. How thoughtful of them. Too bad they can't do a thing to stop me." He laughed and suddenly, with a wave of his hand, a large blast of light issued forth from his forefinger nail. All the children were hit with this beam and they stopped running, falling to the ground in a lifeless heap. "What-what have you done to them? They're not the one you wanted!" Yumi cried, running to hold one of the children in her arms. "Neither are you really. Shishio's the one I'm after. You were just kind of.here. So were they. Things are funny that way. But now that I think about it, your little master and I are very similar. " Tetsumaoliko said, smirking. "You're sick and cruel! There is no way that Lord Shishio would ever be like you! Never! He may seem evil at times but his cause is right!" Yumi protested. "Oh save me your sentiments, whore! What do you truly know about that madman's cause? Nothing. Because you're just a slave girl, that's why! You're not worth the dirt you stand on. Admit it. The only reason Makoto Shishio keeps you around is because you're beautiful." Tetsumaoliko sneered. Before her death, Yumi might have believed his words but now she'd realized how deeply she and Shishio cared for each other. No matter what anyone else said. "That's not true. Not at all. You don't know him like I do." Yumi stated firmly. "Well alright. Believe what you will. But don't cry to me when your fantasy comes crashing down around you and you're left with nothing but your pitiful life in hell." Suddenly.Tetsumaoliko's cape that he was wearing.dropped to the ground, slashed from his shoulders. Seconds later, it caught fire and burned. "What just happened?" he thought, confused. "And what are we doing Yumi? I see you've met the second in command." Yumi turned to see that Shishio had kept his promise and returned to find her. But wait? Second? Tetsumaoliko shook his head angrily. "And how did you find this out?!" he yelled furiously. "You're not Enma. Everyone knows that Enma is the current man in charge of hell. I've never heard of some headstrong demon with a long name being in charge." Shishio stated as Yumi ran to him. "He hurt the children! They tried to stop him. Tried to save me but." and she pointed over at the children, their eyes still open in fear. Shishio looked at them. "Shino Ibo. Executed very well I might add. However you were very unwise in wasting it on these victims. Now I've seen your main attack so there's no way I will fall for it." Shishio said with confidence. "Well, we shall see about that! That's not the only technique I have!" Tetsumaoliko shouted, his nails glowing. "Lord Shishio look out! His nails hold his power!" Yumi cried. Shishio nodded and went into an offensive stance. Yumi didn't want to watch. It would happen again. He couldn't fight with his full strength for as long as a demon. He would tire and. "Lord Shishio don't fight! Please don't!" Yumi begged, grabbing his arm. Shishio looked at her for a moment.then looked away and lit his sword on fire. "He won't listen to me." Yumi concluded. "Well this shall be a fun match.what?!" Suddenly Tetsumaoliko looked down at his hand. The entire hand was glowing and he seemed to be in pain. ".We'll.settle this.later.Makoto Shishio!!!!" Tetsumaoliko threatened, then disappeared. "He'll be back soon. Though I don't know why he left. Do you know anything Yumi?" Shishio asked. Yumi was looking down at the ground. "No. I'm sorry.Lord Shishio." she said softly. "And do you know these children?" Houji asked. But Yumi wasn't listening. "How much.did you hear?" Yumi asked Shishio, realizing that she'd confessed her feelings about Shishio to Tetsumaoliko just now. "Enough to know you were a little wrong in what you claimed to know about me. I probably would have hurt children that got in my way. And you know I have." Shishio said coldly, walking away from the scene. Yumi knew he had done it.but didn't believe he'd done it for the same reasons that cruel demon had. Shishio wasn't half as cruel as Tetsumaoliko. After Shishio was out of earshot, Houji approached Yumi, glaring at her. "I can't believe you would be that stupid! Risking Lord Shishio's safety over some demon! You should be ashamed! I always told him it was a bad idea to have a woman around but he wouldn't listen. One day, you'll be his downfall Yumi. And I'll be the one at his side when it happens! I imagine that day would be wonderful. Lord Shishio will finally realize that I am the one most loyal to him and I've been right from day one!" Yumi just scoffed. "Don't turn into another Kamatari now Houji. I don't appreciate gay men trying to steal Lord Shishio from me." Yumi mused, causing Houji's expression to become one of confusion and anger. He couldn't think of a response and quickly ran after Shishio. Yumi just shook her head and walked after the two of them. After walking forward a few steps, Yumi heard a faint voice crying behind her. Hoake. How could she have been so heartless to forget the children! She ran back to the village and found Hoake vainly trying to wake up his siblings. Kimiko was trying to tell him that they wouldn't wake up but he wouldn't stop trying. "Look it's Miss Yumi! Miss Yumi!" Kimiko yelled joyously, running to Yumi. "I saw what happened with your brothers. I'm sorry." Yumi said. "It's all your fault! If my brothers wouldn't have been trying to help you, none of." "All of us would have our souls taken! Don't you see? Your brothers distracted the big demon so he didn't steal Miss Yumi's soul. If he would've taken hers, he would've wanted more and come after us!" Kimiko yelled at Hoake. Hoake looked up at her, defeated. "I swear I'll kill that demon!!!" he shouted fiercely. "Good. And I know just the man to help. His name's Lord Shishio. I love the man and I think you two should come with me so you can meet him." Yumi offered, taking each of their hands. "But wait! What about Hoake's brothers? We can't just leave them out here!" Kimiko said suddenly. "You're right. Let's put them inside your house. They'll be safer there than anywhere." Yumi said and they obeyed, putting the children down on their beds, folding a blanket over each of them. Yumi looked into their eyes. They were open but distant. They looked to be afraid. Yumi hated to see them like that so she gently closed them as if the children were dead.but she truly hoped they wouldn't end up that way.  
  
The End of Chapter 5  
How will Shishio handle Yumi bringing the kids along?  
Find out in Ch. 6  
  
Chapter 6  
Hell's Conquest  
The Meeting "Tetsumaoliko. Come here." "Y-yes sir.Enma. What would you ask of me?" Tetsumaoliko asked, walking into a dark throne room dimly lit in blue fire. It had a huge ceiling that Tetsumaoliko could not even see the top of. There was a long red rug spread out down the stone hall and there were banners of red and silver hung on the walls. But the most incredible was the huge throne in the center of the room that reached up about 20 feet. Sprawled out on the chair was a man that appeared human with shining silver hair. He wasn't dressed in anything royal, but rather wore a gi and hakana that were bunched at the bottom due to his leather boots. On his hands he wore leather gauntlets and kept two swords on his belt. He was a true swordsman of hell. "This.Makoto Shishio. Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance, Tetsumaoliko. I'd love to know." Enma said lazily, pulling out one of his swords, a gleaming katana, and examined the blade with his forefinger. "Forgive me Lord Enma but I was.delayed by." Tetsumaoliko started, not wanting to finish. He would have to tell him about wasting his soul stealing on the children. And though no one but Tetsumaoliko knew it, stealing the children's souls had hurt him severely. The reason was that Tetsumaoliko could not steal any soul that was pure or else he would lose a lot of power. He was almost completely drained. "Well? Speak up." Enma said impatiently. "Children." He muttered through clenched fangs. "Oh I see. Well that's not good is it. Lucky for you I am in a fairly good mood and I won't punish you.this time. I'll let you kill Makoto Shishio first. And then that Usui fellow if you like, but he's of no consequence to me." Enma said calmly, his long hair falling over his shoulders. "Forgive me sir but you do know that Usui has made quite a few followers here and is planning to challenge you even now, right? I mean if he could organize as many people as he has now into fighting you." "That is, Tetsumaoliko, if he can organize that many people to attack me. However popular he's become, the people here are not foolish enough to try to come against me. Now Shishio is different somewhat. I admire his attitude much more than Usui's. Actually, if he defeats you, I would love to make him my second-in- command." Enma thought aloud, pondering this promising new idea. "Excuse me sir but.you can't be serious!" Tetsumaoliko protested. "Why not? This hopefully should give you better motivation to kill him, am I right?" Enma asked, looking the tall demon in the eye. "Yes sir. I will crush that human into the dust!" Tetsumaoliko said fiercely. "Good. Now get to it." Enma commanded lazily, not looking up from his katana. "So let me get this straight. You brought children with you! How foolish can you be? You know they'll only slow us." "If Yumi thought they should come with, I trust her. Though I don't see the reasoning behind it myself." Shishio interrupted Houji's outburst, looking over the two children. "Are you Lord Shishio?" Hoake asked Houji. "He'd like to be." Yumi thought to herself, nearly laughing out loud at her own joke. "No. That's Houji. It's quite a dishonor calling him by my name." Shishio mused. Houji gaped at him, offended. Shishio didn't care. "So you're Shishio. Do you love Miss Yumi?" Hoake asked suddenly, causing Yumi to blush. She had forgotten that she'd told them that she loved Shishio. Yumi wondered how he would respond. "Well if you'd like to know. yes I do." Shishio replied, looking at Yumi. She smiled back at him. She was thankful, but couldn't believe he would go out of his way and say that. The kids looked at each other and giggled. Of course they were children, so hearing an adult say they loved someone sounded silly to them. But it made Yumi happy to see them both smiling for once. "So how do you know who I am?" Shishio asked, kneeling down beside them. "Miss Yumi said you could kill the big demon and get my brothers' souls back." Hoake said. Shishio looked at Yumi. This time not so loving as he'd been before. "Oh really?" Shishio asked, more to Yumi than Hoake. "Please Lord Shishio, these children.they don't deserve to be here. If you can defeat Tetsumaoliko.at least some of them could rest easier." "Yumi.you just can't make up your mind can you? First you tell me not to fight and now." Shishio started. Houji was simply delighted at Shishio for criticizing her. "I didn't want you to fight because I was being selfish but now I know." "You're damn right you were being selfish. I told you I was taking over hell didn't I? It doesn't make a difference whether I'm burning or not. Just keep that in mind the next time you doubt me." Shishio interrupted. Yumi wasn't selfish. She just cared about Shishio's safety. Though she knew Shishio was simply putting on an uncaring facade, she wished he wouldn't sometimes. Especially with Houji here, soaking up every little thing Yumi did wrong. "So what are you gonna do Mister Lord Shishio? Can you help us?" Hoake asked, showing off his beautiful green eyes. "Well first I'm going to sleep because it's almost dark and I'm tired. We're sleeping on the ground, so if you kids don't like it, go back home." He commanded, throwing an arm around Yumi's shoulders and walking back to where the two had slept the previous night. Hoake just looked at Kimiko. "So uh.where do we go? We're not going home are we?" "No baka!!! We're staying here with Miss Yumi and Mister Shishio. Mister Shishio said that he could kill the demon to help your brothers and I'll trust him if Miss Yumi does." Kimiko assured the youngster, finding a warm, lighted spot beneath a tree. She curled up in her ragged clothes and tried to sleep. Hoake didn't quite know what to think of his friend. She was very smart and kind to him but she thought in a more serious way than he did. And also, in Hoake's own opinion, for a girl.she was okay.  
  
So what's going to happen next? Find out in Chapter 7. Let me give you a  
hint. Things get a little.uh.lemony fresh.well, at least lime-ish  
  
Chapter 7  
Hell's Conquest  
Realizations Once again, Yumi sat herself beside Shishio, not saying a word. She knew not to talk to him unless he addressed her first. It was a common fact that Yumi embraced whole-heartedly. Usually he would talk to her, saving the times when he was terribly sick, or deep in thought.but Yumi truly wished he would say something. Maybe she was just alarmed at his still being burned in death. Or maybe.it was.something else. Yes. It had to be. Recently Yumi had grown a lot closer to her master and couldn't dream of a day or night without his company. And it seemed that he was starting to become a little more open about his feelings than usual. This also meant he was being a little more cruel to her but Yumi could handle it. At least when it meant he would admit to children he'd never met that he was in love with her. That comment had truly taken her by surprise but she was pleased. to say the least. A few moments of silence passed before Shishio took her hand in his and pulled her down to lie beside him. "Yumi.why did you bring these children here? What did they do for you?" Shishio asked. She laughed playfully. "I just thought they needed help. Not much difference when you took Souji-." and she broke off mid-sentence, realizing she shouldn't have said that. Shishio didn't say a thing, but Yumi could tell he was a little upset. "I'm sorry.I shouldn't bring him up it's just.I still don't know what happened to him. I mean, I thought that Soujiro had no emotions whatsoever when fighting." "He has emotions Yumi. He only kept them locked away behind that childish smile of his. I tried to brainwash any traces of emotion for nearly a decade from that boy's mind, but no matter what I did, they were still there. I thought they might cause a problem for him one day but I hadn't expected my predecessor to know that. Oh well. No matter. When he comes here, as I'm sure he will, I'll be waiting for him. Then I'll have my revenge." Shishio said, in a determined tone. Revenge. That's all Shishio's life had revolved around for years. Revenge on the men that tried to kill him. Revenge on the government for ordering his death. And now revenge on the Battousai for causing him to lose and die. This was common knowledge for Yumi and she didn't care one bit. "Thank you for being kind to the children. It's nice that you're helping them fight the demon." Yumi said, smiling warmly at him. "What? I'm not doing this to save any children. I'm killing the demon because he's the only thing standing between my sword and Enma." Shishio admitted flatly. "I wish you'd admit it but.do you like these children? I have to ask." Yumi questioned playfully as she turned to face him, her kimono in beautiful disarray. "No." was his quick response. "So.where are we going tomorrow? To find Usui? Or are we going to wait for Tetsumaoliko?" Yumi asked, dropping the subject of her last question. "It would do us no use to go after Usui. I already know where he is. No thanks to my escort. I had to kill him. The poor fool was trying to keep me from Usui so he led me around in circles. I killed him and by fool's luck I found Usui.still blind and very angry with me. I would've killed him too.if I wouldn't have come back for you." Shishio said, a hint of impatience in his voice. Yumi didn't say anything and an awkward moment of silence passed over them. Then Shishio, seeing how he'd upset Yumi, leaned close and kissed her on the cheek. "But if it matters.I was a little.concerned about you today." Shishio offered, hoping this comment would make up for his previous heartlessness. Yumi turned away. Shishio was angered. The behavior of women was something even a man of his intellect could never master. Even Yumi, his best friend, had her moments of being a little hard to understand. This was one of those moments. "Alright now what did I do?" Shishio asked, deciding to play along. "Goodnight Lord Shishio." Yumi said, turning her back to face her master. Not a wise decision on her part. Something inside him snapped. His old anger renewed as he realized that Yumi had just ignored him. Making sure they were truly alone, Shishio plunged into her, using his cat-like reflexes to land his body squarely over hers. Not touching her, just above. "And what was that? Do I detect some defiance? That doesn't usually hold well for you." Shishio threatened darkly. But Yumi just laughed. "And what would you do to me?" Yumi asked playfully, a little surprised at his actions. Then Shishio realized that he hadn't acted in anger. He felt.different than usual.His love for Yumi was seriously increasing. Being alone with her constantly recently had awoken some hidden spark within him. This new realization was invigorating and he didn't want to waste the feeling on trying to hide it like he usually did. "I.would.do whatever you.wanted me to." he said slowly, staring deep into her eyes. "Lord.Shishio." Yumi started, her heart racing with excitement. He got off of her and lay back beneath the tree, pulling her close. Gently, Shishio lifted her chin for a kiss that far surpassed their last one.before the two had died and burned together. This time, unlike the last, Yumi responded, closing her eyes and returning his kiss. As they kissed, Yumi felt, with shock, his hand caressing her back gently as she moved into the tree. Just days ago, an advance of this magnitude would have been shocking and highly unlikely to go much further. But on this night.Shishio had no intention of stopping in regard to his burns. He didn't care whether he burned to death again just so long as he could share this one moment, this one night with Yumi. "Yumi.I know we shouldn't but.ai shitteru Yumi. Ai shitteru." he murmured, his voice shaky. Yumi couldn't shake how desperate and hurt his tone seemed to be. But before she could say another thing, Shishio had pinned her between the tree and his feverish body. Not forcefully, just so their bodies touched. Yumi didn't have the heart or desire to stop him. Shishio's hands were hot against her as he slipped her kimono down past her shoulders. His temperature.and desire were drastically rising. "Lord Shishio.I want you to.but.your burns." she said gently, running her hand along the folds of his facial bandages. "I know. But I wish.just for a moment we could forget about them. Please.just once I'd like to feel again." Shishio said sadly. Yumi couldn't bear to hear him like this. Though.it did happen. There would occasionally be nights that Shishio would suddenly become saddened by his condition but none had ever become this pronounced. For those times, all Yumi had to do was say a few comforting words and he would leave her be. But now Yumi had no words. Then Shishio stopped in his advances, seeing Yumi's distress and laid his head on her shoulder. "Yumi.has it ever crossed your mind that I'll be this way forever?" Shishio implored, running his fingers idly through her silky, brown hair. "Maybe not. You don't know you'll be like this forever. Perhaps.after a few hundred years you can heal completely." Yumi said hopefully, hugging him tightly. "Of course Yumi. And my nails and ears will just reattach themselves to my corpse that barely clings to life as it is. And then my scars from being shot will just wash away. Oh yes. That hope sounds promising." Shishio sneered. Yumi just stared into his eyes longingly. "Lord Shishio.you know I meant it. Every word." Yumi said kindly. He turned his face away. "Then you are a weak, sentimental fool, Yumi Komagata." he said flatly, staring off into the distance. Yumi knew this to be his old self. She kissed his lips twice and lay back down. "Good night again." Yumi said, smiling. Shishio nodded in wordless agreement and sat up with his back against the tree. After about 10 minutes of silence, Yumi fell fast asleep and Shishio sat up, staring at the starry sky. What was happening to him? He had just nearly lost control and hadn't wanted to regain it. Life as a Hitokiri had hardened his heart nearly completely.but it was the "nearly" that was starting to take over. Shishio loved Yumi. There was no way around that but.he wondered what Yumi thought of the whole situation. Right now, she was happier to be with him than when she'd been alive. But what puzzled Shishio more than anything was the fact she'd been happy when he killed her. He knew she was not by nature, suicidal but it chilled his heart to know she'd sacrificed herself for a cause she didn't even believed in.she'd done it out of sheer love. Nothing more. "I'll make it up to you Yumi. You didn't die for me in vain. I'll show you that what you did.holds.importance to me." Shishio said to her softly, vowing to himself to never let her leave his sight. Never.  
  
The End of Chapter 7 Will Tetsumaoliko come tomorrow? Or will Usui perhaps make an appearance?  
Or will something else happen?  
Find out in Chapter 8  
  
Chapter 8  
Hell's Conquest  
The Deadly Dream Yumi didn't fall asleep to pleasant dreams on this night; she was too preoccupied on the events of earlier that night. She wished with all her heart that Shishio wouldn't have died. It was all Kenshin and Houji's fault. Houji was Shishio's financer so he was needed and Yumi wasn't allowed vengeance on him.but Kenshin.perhaps.Yumi had once heard legends that the dead could penetrate the dreams of other living humans. Perhaps it was true. But even if it were, how would she accomplish it? Did she have to be dreaming at the same time? No. That sounded too difficult. Yumi closed her eyes in frustration and the world became dark.wait. Not completely. There was a small dot of light in the corner of her eye. She strained her eye toward it and it slowly grew into a portal of white light. Now Yumi looked around and saw a shadowy figure in the center of the lighted passage. She gasped. It was.herself. Yumi was watching herself walk through the portal. Without a word, she realized where this passage went. The mortal world. This had to be it! Wouldn't Shishio be pleased to know that she was able to visit earth again! Off in a small dojo in Tokyo, slept a certain red-haired samurai, alone in his futon. He tossed in his sleep, his dreams filled with nightmares of his previous battles. He was constantly barraged with the thought of Aoshi and his slain Oniwaban friends, Jin-E and his Shino Ibo, and Shouzo Muto and his fallen family. Then he thought of Shishio and Yumi. And just as he did, he found himself looking into the face of his former opponent's lover. "Miss.Yumi?" Kenshin asked. "You.can see me? You see, I wasn't sure whether you could.I'm dead you know. I'm only able to communicate with you through dreams." Yumi said as Kenshin looked at her, unbelievingly. "Yes. You're not dreaming me up. I'm really able to talk to you. And I'd like to ask you a question." Yumi requested. Kenshin was puzzled by the whole situation, but tried to make sense of it all. Maybe if he tried to think more seriously. "What would you like to ask me, Miss Yumi?" Kenshin asked. He looked at her. She looked livid with anger and her hands clutched the sides of her kimono with white knuckles. "How you can sleep so well at night while knowing you killed Lord Shishio!!!!!" Yumi screamed angrily, rushing at Kenshin. The entire time she'd been talking, she'd had a knife concealed inside her sleeve. Kenshin, though surprised, was able to dodge her initial thrust.until she pulled a second knife out and gave him a long slash down his arm. Kenshin looked down at his arm and stared. He'd severely underestimated her abilities.and even worse.her anger. "Don't think I haven't learned anything living at the palace! If any of Lord Shishio's fighters gave me trouble, I was permitted to kill them! Don't think I haven't taken that privilege before!" she said, putting away the knives. "I'm sorry Miss Yumi. I won't ever underestimate you again. That I will not, but what did you mean? I didn't kill Makoto Shishio. Of that I'm certain." Kenshin stated. "Liar! If it weren't for you, he would still be alive! When he learned he could have a chance to fight you.he forgot about everything else and lost his sense of control in fighting. Why did you have to come and get in our way?! Our plans were not flawed in any way except for you!" Yumi accused. "I had to stop him! He would have killed all of Japan for revenge!" Kenshin said, his voice sounding determined. Yumi looked down at the ground sadly. "If any man deserved revenge.it was my lord." Yumi said. Almost instantly, Kenshin understood.when he looked closely at Yumi's face and neck. They were covered in burns. "You're right in feeling sorry for him. No man deserved his fate. But no man has the right to take another life because of it." Kenshin stated, speaking softly. But she wouldn't listen. "Do you know how hard it was for me to wake up in the middle of the night to his screams of pain or a coughing spell to hit him? Every time it happened, I swore he'd burn to death that night. Do you have any idea what it is like to know that the one person you love, you can't be with? Have you ever known what it's like to be in pain every time you want a simple kiss? No. Of course you don't. Only I do. And you'll never understand!" Yumi shouted angrily. "Those burns.he gave them to you?" Kenshin asked, pointing at her obvious injuries. "Huh?" and she blushed, trying to cover them. "Yes.but they don't hurt very much. Honest." Yumi stated, forgetting the burns were there. Kenshin couldn't help feeling sorry for them. At the time after they'd died, it had seemed that perhaps death would be best for them. But now what Yumi had told him about how Shishio was still burned.he knew how terrible an afterlife hell would be for them. "I'm truly sorry." Kenshin said truthfully. "No you're not!!! You made Lord Shishio suffer and I will never forgive you!!!" Yumi cried, upset. She fell to her knees on the ground, crying. She could no longer hold back her tears. Then Kenshin did the unthinkable. He could think of no other way to help. He stepped over to Yumi and knelt beside her, holding her in his arms as she cried. Yumi's eyes widened and she stopped crying. "Let go of me!!! The only man allowed to touch me is Lord Shishio!!!." Yumi gasped. She hadn't yet learned the truth about dreams. The person dreaming could go completely against reality at will. And that's what happened to Kenshin.his eyes had become yellow. He was now the Battousai. Yumi backed away, sensing a change in his behavior. "So.you would rather have that man burn you to death then. All right. Or you could let me have my way with you. I doubt it would make much difference to Shishio." The Battousai said, inching towards her. "What.do you mean?" Yumi asked, though she knew what he was hinting at. "I mean drop your kimono and find out." The Battousai threatened. She tried to run but as she turned, he jumped high into the air and landed in front of her. "I shouldn't have come here! Please Lord Shishio help me!" she thought desperately. This was a nightmare. As the Battousai approached her slowly, his lips curling into a demonic smile, Yumi looked out in the distance and saw it. The portal she'd come through. If she could make it back. she didn't waste a second and ran past The Battousai towards it. He was easily able to catch up to her and he pulled her to the ground. "So I see you'd like to be raped today. Very well then." he threatened, loosening his hakama belt. Yumi had no idea what to do. Then she remembered. Her knives! She pulled one from her sleeve and shoved the blade hard into The Battousai's stomach. He grasped at the knife and tried to pull it from himself. By that time, Yumi had already escaped. "Yumi! What the hell do you think you were doing?!!" Shishio yelled at Yumi as she came into consciousness. "I was.visiting The Battousai's dreams to threaten him and.he truly is an evil man!!!" Yumi said, hugging Shishio. She looked to be afraid. "What did he do to you?" Shishio asked, now concerned about her. "He tried.he." she couldn't finish. Shishio looked into her eyes. "No.how dare he! I swear I'll kill him! And as for you, you are not to leave my sight for any reason at all! Do you understand?" Shishio asked and she nodded. "Yes Lord Shishio." "But I do believe I've told you that many times before. Is it so difficult to follow orders, Yumi Komagata?" he asked, crossing his arms in frustration. "No." Yumi said sweetly, just happy to be back beside her master. She laid an arm across his chest as she lay down beside him. There was something comforting about his warmth that Yumi just couldn't be without. "Now go to sleep. And please try not to go anywhere else tonight." Shishio demanded coldly. "Yes Lord Shishio." Yumi replied, her eyes too heavy to keep open. In a few moments, she had dozed off again. Shishio eventually fell asleep again as well.  
  
The End Okay I promise there'll be some real action sooner or later. Probably in  
Chapter 9  
  
Chapter 9  
Hell's Conquest  
Weakness and Death  
  
Kimiko awoke to the sounds of the entire company up and ready to go. Shishio had concluded that if Tetsumaoliko would return, as he probably would, he'd go back to the village. "Hurry up child! You're wasting our time!" Houji demanded fiercely. "I'm up I'm up!" Kimiko said, jumping to her feet. Houji was trying his best to keep this excursion organized but Shishio was quite the difficult man to keep organized. First, in the Juppon Gatana, he'd brought in a wide range of.different warriors. They went from a fat, stupid, useless creature, to a transvestite, to a tall-haired sword collector. Now, with Shishio dragging women and children with him, the task was even more difficult. But Houji knew it was not Shishio's nature to do this. Yumi was to blame for this. If he could only get her out of the picture. Then Houji noticed something about Yumi that he hadn't before. Her face and neck were covered in fresh burns. Houji sneered. He knew exactly where these marks came from. But no matter what anyone thought, Yumi was proud to be Shishio's lover. Soujiro had respected their love.Houji didn't. He thought it useless. "Lord Shishio?" Houji asked, as everyone took to the road back to the village. "Hmm?" Shishio asked, not really caring what Houji would say. "Well I just noticed how Yumi seems to be covered in burns." Shishio stopped walking. "What?!" he asked rather angrily. He had no idea that she'd suffered burns from his advances last night. Now he was upset. "Lord Shishio, I find these attempts at.intercourse between the two of you is.rather pointless. Wouldn't you agree Lord Shishio? I'm sorry. I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds." Shishio looked down at the ground. He was shaking with saddened anger. "Well.I THINK YOU HAVE!!!!! WHAT YUMI AND I." he shouted, unable to mask his emotions. Then he stopped and took a breath. "Don't speak to me Houji. I.I'd rather not have to deal with your idiocy currently." Shishio said calmly, walking forward. The children had heard Shishio's outburst and jumped. The only other time Shishio had ever lost his temper in ten years was in his first encounter with Kenshin. Yumi had heard as well and wondered what had angered him. No doubt his temperature had risen. Who would have the nerve to do that to him? Yumi's eyes scanned the scene for anything.and found Houji smirking. Yumi couldn't believe it. Houji was finally becoming brave enough to make his master angry! Yumi walked up to Shishio to find out. She watched how alone he looked as he walked forward. He would never admit it to anyone, but he looked lonely without Soujiro at his side. Yumi, without saying a word, gently touched his bandaged shoulder. He turned and smiled. "Yumi.I'm.glad you're here with me." he whispered, a sad smile across his lips. Yumi could tell something was wrong. "Lord Shishio.are you feeling alri-.Lord Shishio!!!" Yumi cried as he fell to his knees.coughing. She dropped down beside him, hugging him tightly, his head pressed into her chest. Yumi hated that she could do no more than sit and wait for the coughing to end. He was shivering with fever. Yumi tried to discern how bad this attack was by looking him over. Shishio wasn't yet coughing up blood or saliva; which was a good sign, but his eyes were distant and he definitely looked to be in pain. Yumi's eyes flared in anger. Houji had caused Shishio to lose his temper and bring up his fever. He would pay for this. "What's wrong with him Miss Yumi?" asked Kimiko, watching in horror. Shishio was about to speak but couldn't. "He.he's just sick. That's all." Yumi said gently, trying not to make it seem as bad as it was. "Oh. When is he going to get better?" This question hurt Yumi only nearly as much as it did Shishio. He looked up at her with his warm red eyes, wishing so much that he would feel better.for Yumi's sake. "Oh.I.don't know." Yumi didn't know how to respond. "Oh." Kimiko was rather disappointed that she wasn't given an answer but couldn't say much else because Houji was hurrying the children along. "Well.I hope you feel better real soon." Kimiko added, running off. Shishio's heart felt heavy with sorrow and fury. Why did they have to suffer so much for their love? What had Yumi done to deserve such torture? But something else that was disturbing Shishio was the fact he'd gotten so sick from just yelling at Houji. The truth was obvious. Things were worse here than on earth. There was no possible way he could fight the demon to his full potential.let alone Enma. But he could never let Yumi or the children know of this. Not when he'd always been able to fight regardless of his condition. He didn't want to admit it yet.but he believed he would burn to death.this time permanently. Houji had begun to walk over, trying to hurry the two along, when Shishio shakily lifted himself to his feet. "Lord Shishio? Are you alright now?" Yumi asked softly. He clenched his teeth painfully and walked onward, without responding. Yumi hated when he didn't answer her, and sincerely wished he would tell her what was wrong, but went along with it anyhow. She ran forward, catching up with him. She couldn't help noticing how hard he was breathing and how each step he took caused him pain. Shishio's mind was focusing on walking forward and he didn't see Yumi approaching him. She reached out and gently touched his shoulder.he snapped around as fast as lightning and in a reflex.drew his sword to strike. "Lord Shishio!!! Please.I didn't mean to.please!!!" Yumi cried aloud, falling to her knees in shock. Shishio awoke from his daze and lowered his katana. Suddenly, Shishio's forehead started throbbing with fever and his vision blurred. If he wasn't too tired, he felt he would vomit from this new feeling of sickness. "Oh damn.what's happening to me?.." Shishio said, falling down again. "What is taking so long?!!" Houji demanded furiously. Yumi couldn't believe it. He was serious. "Houji!!! Can't you see?!! Lord Shishio is sick! He needs rest! Why are you hurrying us along when you know." "Lord Shishio would want us to keep going! Even in his absence. But of course, you wouldn't know that, being as how you're not allowed to be further than 5 ft away from him." Houji mocked. Shishio was stunned. Houji was being much bolder than he normally had showed.and he was mocking Yumi. That would not go unpunished. "How.dare you.speak to.my-.my- ." Shishio started, not knowing quite how to finish. If he were to say servant, which was what Yumi was to him, it wouldn't be entirely right because.she meant more to him than any servant. But if Shishio were to refer to Yumi as his lover.that couldn't entirely be right either. So he didn't finish. He immediately got up and drew his sword.finally killing the man that had been his true downfall. "You.deserved.every bit of that.I never did.much care to have you around." Shishio said with difficulty before collapsing to the ground, his sword drenched in his financer's blood. "Lord Shishio!!!" Yumi cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Huh?" he grunted with little care. "Arigatou." Yumi said smiling. Shishio smiled in return. "I thought you might.appreciate that." And he closed his eyes, lying motionless on his back. Yumi smiled, running her fingers through a small patch of his burnt black hair. He needed the rest. But rest would not come that easily. Off in the distance a man was thinking on vengeance; a man adorned with a spear and tortoise shell.  
  
"Ahh.what a pity. It seems your opponent Makoto Shishio is getting weaker, Tetsumaoliko. It would be a terrible waste to fight him like that." Enma said idly, watching Shishio sleeping through a special greenish orb that he kept on the right arm of his throne. "What a fiery young wench he has with him. I feel sorry for that one I must say." Enma added lazily, his blazing white hair falling over his shoulders. Tetsumaoliko sighed. "I suppose. But I'll kill the two of them nonetheless." he said heartlessly. Enma just laughed. "You demons! I've lived among you for so long and yet I'm still not used to how serious and unfeeling all of you are!" "Nani? But I thought, Lord Enma, that you were a demon as well! Do you mean.you are a.human?" Tetsumaoliko asked, confused. Enma laughed. "Well.sort of. I was one of the earliest creatures on this planet. I'm not demon in any way but I'm not human either. I don't really know how one would define me." Enma said, thinking on his statement. It had been slightly confusing for even him to understand. He wondered how Tetsumaoliko would handle it. He just stared out into space for a little while before giving up on grasping the idea. "Well so what do you think you'll do? I mean you can't go and kill Shishio now. I will not permit you murdering him in his sleep for any reason. Or you could wait it out until he fights the blind man. Then you could finish off the winner." Enma suggested, a new idea surging into his mind. "Oh seriously! We both know that this Shishio could wipe the floor with the blind man! He killed one of my demon guards with two sword strikes!" Tetsumaoliko stated. Enma's eyes lit up with an evil fire. "So then.in theory.his body probably wouldn't hold out completing about.100 strikes?" Enma asked. Tetsumaoliko had no idea what his master was considering when suddenly an idea clicked in his head. "What do you mean by that, Lord Enma?" he asked, though he had a very good idea what was going on. "I say we catch up with this Usui and inform him of what I have in mind." Enma said with a cruel smile on his face.  
  
The End of Chapter 9  
What's Enma got planned and wasn't that so awesome I finally killed off  
Houji?  
  
Chapter 10  
Hell's Conquest  
Youkai Shingan  
  
Usui sat alone in darkness, his mind filled with the desire to kill Shishio. Though he wished he could, he knew it would be impossible. Shishio had always been able to predict his attempts at murder. The man always kept his sword beside him no matter what or where he'd go. Usui slammed his fist down on the straw thatch mat he was sitting on. This was too frustrating. Another idea that angered him was the fact that an elite member of the Juppon Gatana had fallen to a Shinsengumi captain.easily. Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps outside his small hut. Something about these footsteps, how this new person walked, he was definitely a skilled fighter.wait there was another with him. Usui gasped. This other man had an immense swordsman spirit that could be detected instantly. It was symbolized in a gust of wind that enshrouded the hut. This man was strong. Stronger perhaps than Shishio. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Usui asked, indulging in the storm of power surrounding him. "I am Tetsumaoliko. High Demon to the Great Lord Enma." stated the first, less powerful man. Usui, however, had no interest in listening to him. His goal was to learn more about the second man. "And you. The other beside him. Yes.I can see you." Usui smirked, expected the two to be taken aback in shock as plenty of other men had done. "Impressive. You have the potential for greatness." Enma said. Usui gasped. Potential? "Oh yes. And I am Enma. I know many things about you and I doubt that in your current form you would be able to destroy Shishio. I'm here to offer you aid in that area. I would be willing to let some of my warrior demons enter into your body.you'll be nearly invincible." Enma offered. "Hmm.what would be in it for you?" Usui asked, wanting this opportunity but still skeptical. Enma smirked. "Entertainment." was his cruel response. Usui smirked, laughing coldly. "Well Enma, I like how you think! And the woman? What are your plans with her?" Usui asked, beginning to embrace this plan. "She can line his grave in pieces." Tetsumaoliko spoke up, joining in on the cruelty. Usui loved every aspect of this. He decided to go through with it.  
  
"And how about the time that Chou came to the palace with his hair cut? I could have sworn Kamatari was falling for him!" Yumi laughed. The whole mood of the situation, since he'd fallen from fever, had drastically changed to one of a happier tone. Shishio smiled at this comment. The children had gone off to play a game of hide-and-seek that Yumi and Shishio would turn to watch occasionally. The two of them were growing to be quite attached to the little ones and enjoyed watching them play. They were so carefree and happy despite all that had happened to them. But looking at them saddened Shishio. If he could not defeat Tetsumaoliko, the children's attitudes would probably not retain their happiness. "You know what I want right now?" Shishio said, lying flat on his back, looking at the sky. "Huh?" "A bowl of my personal stock of sake from Mt. Hiei." Shishio stated. Yumi smiled. "Which one in particular? Or do you even have a preference?" Yumi asked playfully, sitting with her hands on her knees. "Hmm.I'd have to say that one bottle from 18.something or other, the one from Hiroshima." Shishio reflected. Yumi nodded. "I thought so too. It isn't often you get good sake from a small city like Hiroshima. But I guess that's why it was so good. It was unexpected." Yumi added, smiling warmly. Shishio laughed, though not mockingly. "Like other things that come to mind?" Shishio asked, knowing what she was getting at. She nodded slightly, smiling. Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard a short distance off. Shishio grasped his katana and his eyes searched his surroundings for anything unusual. Then he realized something. The children were gone! Shishio knew that kind of scream for one of agony. Anyone who had just made that scream was either now dead or dying. Yumi suddenly realized the children were gone. Her eyes showed her concern and they hinted Shishio to go see what was happening. He nodded and walked off, his katana unsheathed. He had to go quietly, not to attract any demons to where he was. He needed to save his strength for Enma. Yumi, without hesitation, took off after him. After a few minutes, the couple found who had been the victim. A large demon with short blue hair that was holding a machete. And laughing over the demon was a man that resembled.Usui? It couldn't be! It looked similar to how Usui had looked ten years ago except instead of having burned eye sockets; this man had bright green eyes of a cat. Then he saw Shishio. "Ahh.It's nice to truly see you now. You pitiful creature! Being burned alive! I never realized the significance of that until now! Yes, now that I have my eyes again. I'm sure you remember me." "Yes I know you're Usui. Even though you've gained eyes, you're still blind to the truth. There is no possible way that you can do battle with me." Shishio assured his former Juppon Gatana member. Usui growled and swore under his breath. Then his eyes lost their pupils and became pure white. "And you are exactly right. You cannot hope to battle Usui. But I am no longer Usui. We are Usui. There are more than 50 demons possessing our body and there is no way you can hope to fight us." Usui said, with a voice that sounded like many voices at once. Shishio just smirked. "Even if you have 100 demon souls within you Usui, your 1 body is still susceptible to my blade and that's enough for me." Shishio warned, lighting his katana. "Let's fight then! And you shall feel the true power of Usui of the Eye of the Heart!!!" Usui yelled, foolishly charging at Shishio. He easily dodged the thrust and sliced open Usui's arm, blood pouring onto the ground and splattering Shishio's sword and arms. Usui smiled. "Thank you for that Lord Shishio. I told you that you would feel my true power. And now you shall. My blood is tainted by demons. Anything it touches.well you'll soon find out." Usui mocked. And just as he'd predicted, Shishio suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his arms painfully. "What- what did you do to me?!!" he cried out. "This will do harm to whatever it touches including this dirt. Never will plants be able to grow here again. And never will your arms be able to move again." Yumi gasped. Usui heard her and looked her way. "Hello Yumi. You truly are beautiful. Too bad you're going to die as well when I'm done with him." Usui threatened. Shishio couldn't stand hearing Usui threaten Yumi. He jumped to his feet, his arms hanging limp at his sides and used a flying kick to hit Usui squarely in the jaw. Usui took the hit without trying to resist it and simply spit out a small amount of blood from his lip. Shishio couldn't believe it. The force of that hit should have at least caused him to step back a little. But it hadn't. Usui had been able to keep his feet and take the hit. He tried it again, this time kicking Usui just below the knee. This attack connected as it should have and his leg broke, snapping and bending in the other direction. "Damn you!" Usui spat, clutching his leg painfully. Shishio smiled, laughing mirthlessly. The smell of Usui's poisoned blood excited his inner Hitokiri as he rushed into another attack. This time he tripped Usui and kicked him once more in the jaw. This time, more blood flew from his mouth. He stomped into Usui's neck, about to snap it with his boot, when Usui's eyes regained their whiteness and his body flew into the air, suspended by nothing. "You will not get away with humiliating me on the ground so I will kill you from the air!" Usui yelled. He pulled a bow out from behind his back and fitted an arrow to it. "My you think of everything don't you?" Shishio laughed. "Shut up!!!" Usui shouted, letting the arrow loose at him. Shishio simply moved aside and the arrow hit the ground.bursting into flames. Suddenly Shishio realized what Usui was planning. "Now do you see why you can't win? I know you can't dodge these arrows forever and once a single arrow pierces your skin, it will start the rest of you on fire and you'll finally burn to death like you deserve!" Usui threatened, sending two more arrows at Shishio. This was serious. Usui was right. He couldn't dodge arrows forever. Yumi knew this too. Maybe she could distract Usui and get him to the ground.suddenly she noticed something. In Shishio's attempt to escape one of the arrows.his arm had moved slightly. Yumi suddenly realized what Shishio was up to. He'd been faking his arms not working the entire time! She felt his victory had been assured and the rest of the fight followed through like a dream as Shishio suddenly grabbed his katana and struck Usui through the chest. It was over. Usui fell to the ground, dying as the demons left him. "How.did you do that? Your arms were soaked with my blood! You.couldn't move." Usui murmured. "Ha! Soaked you say? Your blood barely touched my bandages! You were always underestimating your enemies Usui. But I must say you gave me a little scare with all that demon power there. You fought a good match." Usui nodded and then closed his green eyes one final time, his body returning to its former form. Yumi walked up to Shishio, looking down at Usui. For a while, neither knew what to say to each other. Killing Usui had caused no regret in Shishio's mind and he simply shook the blood from his katana and sheathed it. "That makes two of the Juppon Gatana." Yumi said softly. "I hold no attachments to them. They agreed to throw their lives away for my cause and so now they have." Shishio said darkly. Yumi smiled and slipped under his arm. She loved how strong he was. Nothing could ever keep him from protecting her. Then suddenly Yumi realized what they'd come all the way over here for. The children! Where were they?  
  
The End of Chapter 10  
Okay where did the kids go?  
Find out in Chapter 11  
(Oh yeah I'm coming to the end pretty soon!)  
  
Chapter 11  
Hell's Conquest  
The Demon and the Lion  
  
"So he defeated Usui fairly easily did he? That man is truly remarkable. Go on Tetsumaoliko. He's begun to annoy me. Fight and kill him for me.wait. No. I want to watch this match in person. He might be quite a challenge for you." Enma said, getting up from his throne, stretching his muscles. Tetsumaoliko nodded. "Do you really think he can fight with me? Certainly you must be mistaken!" the demon laughed. Enma shook his head. "You shouldn't underestimate what an evil, determined human with a katana can do." Enma assured his second-in-command. The two vanished, instantly teleporting themselves to a place just a half-mile away from where Shishio and Yumi were resting. Enma had decided it would be fitting for Shishio to have a little time to prepare himself against Tetsumaoliko.. unfortunately.they happened to meet a few others on the way. "Ha ha! I saw you Kimiko!" Hoake shouted at the little girl trying to run from him. "Yeah but u've got 2 catch me 1st!" Kimiko taunted, running full speed behind a tree. Suddenly she stopped. "And where do you think you're running off to, little girl?" Tetsumaoliko asked suddenly, appearing before Kimiko. She froze. "You're.the demon that took my friends' souls!!! You can't hurt me because Shishio's going to kill you!" Kimiko yelled at Tetsumaoliko forcefully. The demon laughed, his blue hair flying freely in the breeze. "Kill me? Oh you make me laugh! Shishio lied to you little one! He can't fight me! He's dying himself! He can hardly swing his sword without his temperature rising!" he stated. "You-you-you're lying to me! Mister Shishio-." "Your precious leader lied to you. You know I'm right because you saw him coughing. Did he look just sick to you? Of course he didn't! The man is dying. His whore is just going along with it as well. She lied to you as well." Tetsumaoliko lied, smiling cruelly. Kimiko looked down at the ground sadly, wishing it wasn't true. Yumi had been so nice to her. "Don't listen to him Kimiko!" Hoake shouted suddenly, running between her and the demon. "Maybe.he's right. I don't know if we can trust Shishio.or Miss Yumi." Kimiko said, once more feeling depressed. "So what do u think? If you follow me, I'll restore the souls of your little friends." Tetsumaoliko offered. Kimiko was thinking it over when Hoake spoke up. "I'll never trust you! You took my brothers' souls." "And I'm the only one other than Lord Enma that can restore them. Shishio doesn't have the power to do that. Unless he kills me. Which I doubt." Tetsumaoliko sneered, revealing his white fangs. Kimiko looked a little nervous at first but then nodded. "I.suppose that makes sense." she agreed, shaking his long- clawed hand. Hoake, a few minutes later, did the same. "Lord Shishio.do u have any idea where the children went?" Yumi asked worriedly as Shishio rested his eyes. "Oh don't worry about them. They'll be back. If I remember how Souji-.how children are when they're young." Shishio quickly mended his error. Yumi shook her head. "You were going to mention Soujiro. Why do you keep avoiding the subject?" Yumi asked. ".Because.because he.should not be respected any longer. The boy betrayed me. He will die alongside the Battousai." "You say you hate him.and yet you still call him boy. He was like a son to you I know that. Why would he just leave?" Yumi asked, sitting up against him. "How the hell should I know what goes on in that bastard's mind?" Shishio asked, his voice as cold as the breeze. "Do you know what I think? I think that if Soujiro ever comes here, he'll want to join back up with you. He cared about you, Lord Shishio." Yumi assured her master kindly, smiling. "I raised him. I took him under my wing and trained him in combat. I.loved.he was like a.son to me. Never once did I do anything to harm him. Most of the Juppon Gatana thought that much. But I wouldn't dare beat him. If he wants to live as a wanderer that tries not to kill.he's going to die." Shishio said, unsure whether to be angry or sad. Yumi had never heard the man admitting to such a thing before and was glad he had. Suddenly, the sounds of light clapping could be heard coming from a little ways in front of them. "What a nice little thing to know about you Shishio. I'm glad I know you do have some feelings other than desire for that woman you're with." Shishio's eyes flared in anger as he turned to see Tetsumaoliko, Kimiko, Hoake, and someone he didn't know. But he did know that this new being had a very powerful swordsman spirit and a strange disposition. Yumi looked frightened and she clung to Shishio's arm. "Well I must say I'm surprised that you came with a friend, Tuhh.something or other." Shishio mocked.then he saw that the children were with him. That's what had caused Yumi to be so distressed. Yumi looked at Kimiko with pleading eyes and the young girl turned away. "Well it's good that I can finally meet you Makoto Shishio. For I am Enma. Supreme ruler of hell. Welcome." Enma said smiling. "Ahh so you're Enma. You don't seem to deserve your power. You wield it like a toy you know." Shishio stated. Enma just laughed. "I like you Shishio. You seem to notice more things than Tetsumaoliko ever has. But in your accusations, you have one mistake. You see me as wrong because to a mortal like yourself, I am. But when you live on and on forever.life gets dull. Sending children to hell for no reason and every other seemingly cruel act I do is just for my own enjoyment. Nothing more." Enma smiled, looking Yumi over with striking silver-blue eyes. She shrank away behind Shishio. Tetsumaoliko watched her and looked ready to strike. His demon instincts were causing his eyes to yearn for the sight of blood. "So enough talk. Now I'd like to see a fight. A good one. Tetsumaoliko, would you like to begin?" Enma asked, nodding at his champion fighter. Tetsumaoliko nodded and took a step toward Shishio. Yumi's eyes widened in fear. Shishio was in no condition to fight but the man was too headstrong to avoid a challenge. And his goal since he died was to take over hell. No demon or anyone would stop him from this goal. He'd been defeated one time too many. Now Tetsumaoliko would taste the Lion's fury. Shishio stepped forward, not hesitating to draw his weapon. Kimiko and Hoake looked just as worried. They hadn't truly wanted Shishio and Yumi to die. They just wanted Hoake's brothers to live. Now they were debating on whether or not they'd done the right thing. Shishio drew his katana and approached Tetsumaoliko. "So I hope you're ready to die Tetsumaoliko." And he lit his sword. Tetsumaoliko just grinned. His nails once again glowed with power and he leapt into his first attack. "I fight with the style of my ancestors, the ancient demons of the Water Dragon! Destroy with the strength of the Dragon!!!" Tetsumaoliko yelled, slashing downward at Shishio with his right claw. Shishio smirked and simply turned to the side. While Tetsumaoliko's back was turned, Shishio struck downward with his sword, slicing a line down Tetsumaoliko's back, poisoned blood seeping up through his blue robes. "I fight with the style of the Ishin Shinshi. Kill or be killed." Shishio remarked as Tetsumaoliko painfully jumped aside to avoid another hit. Tetsumaoliko turned around and attempted another slash at Shishio. Then another and another. He slowly started picking up speed as he attempted to slice Shishio's throat apart. Shishio decided he needed to reach a speed greater than shukuchi to defeat this monster and did so with little problems. Yumi, however, was worried sick. This fight reminded her so much of Shishio's battle with Kenshin. Shishio had started off winning, but became too headstrong and lost his common sense. "Lord Shishio, be careful!!!" Yumi shouted out, her eyes barely able to track the fighters' movement. Shishio suddenly slowed in his attacks at hearing her voice. He'd forgotten she'd been there watching. What if he were to burn again.and she would be right there to watch? If he began to burn again.she would probably run to his side and hug him.to burn right with him. Shishio couldn't bare to see that. Shishio remembered a few nights ago when he had promised to make it up to her for her sacrifice. At this rate, he would probably die before doing so. But he couldn't give up now. Not yet. Or.were some things becoming.more important. "HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Tetsumaoliko struck out with his forefinger and slashed at Shishio's forehead. "Clank!" His claw thankfully hit his Durgon e. Then the unexpected. The sturdy iron frame of the Durgon e simply snapped. The jolt of Tetsumaoliko's strike sent a terrible hit into Shishio's forehead that caused him to clutch at it in pain. Tetsumaoliko laughed at finally being able to hit Shishio and injuring him so much in one hit. This cut his forehead and it began to bleed badly, sending blood into his eyes. Shishio tried to fight as best he could and wipe blood from his eyes at the same time, but it was hard. No one had ever been able to even slice bandages from Shishio, let alone his Durgon e. Yumi was looking down at the ground, trying not to look at Shishio. He couldn't help but think that he shouldn't be fighting this match. He should be beside her, just enjoying each other's company as they had done right before his difficult battle against Usui. "DIE MAKOTO SHISHIO!!!!" Tetsumaoliko shouted, slashing downward, a brilliant light flashing from his claw. Thinking about Yumi had distracted him. Shishio didn't have time to dodge this final attack and he felt a terrible pain from his left shoulder down to his right hip. He found it was difficult to keep his balance and he fell to the ground, a large pool of blood flooding the grass he was lying on. Things were getting blurry and he felt his temperature had risen severely. This was it. He was dying. Burning once more. As Shishio looked up at the blue sky, he felt a rush of happiness. He no longer felt the pain of burning flesh. Soon, he could be reincarnated and perhaps live a better life. Then something caught his eye. Up in the sky, a single butterfly floated by. This brought back a memory from early August. He and Yumi had gone outside to eat together beneath the sky when they'd first learned of Kenshin's involvement in everything. That day had been so wonderful. .Yumi leaned her head on Shishio's shoulder, her arm entwined in his. Their fingers were laced together except Shishio's right hand was on her back. He gently kissed her cheek. "I love you." He murmured kindly, bringing his hand out from her back and placing it inside the sleeve of his blue kimono. He pulled out a small silk box and handed it to her. "I thought you might like this.although it doesn't matter if you don't. You could say it's a thank you for being able to put up with me for all these years." Shishio said, smiling warmly. Yumi opened the box and within she found a beautiful jade green string of pearls to adorn her hair. It had probably been highly expensive due to the fact that only rich wives of well-to-do families were ever able to wear jade. "This.this is.thank you. Thank you so much." Yumi said, truly happy. "Now no man can ever look down on you for what you were. And they will know.that you are truly mine." Shishio vowed, taking her hand and staring into her eyes. Yumi blushed. Had he really just said what he'd just said? "Yumi.if it were possible.I would marry you. Just so you know that." Shishio vowed, his tone full of seriousness and longing. .Shishio, his vision fading, turned to see Yumi running towards him. "No!!! Go back!!!" he thought, unable to speak due to his weakness. She seemed determined to be beside him in his final moments. To burn with him again. The whole instant seemed to pass in slow motion as she ran to him. She was crying. But.so was he. For the first time in as long as he can remember, hot tears streamed down his face as Yumi threw her arms around him. Hoake and Kimiko watched as the two of them lay together, Shishio's blood staining Yumi's clothes and body. Hoake looked away, unable to watch while Kimiko stared at them, feeling sorry for them. They'd been cursed to a sad life before and during the days they lived together. "Yumi.I." "Shh.lie still now.my darling. Everything will be alright now. You'll see." Yumi promised gently, wiping a tear from his eye. Tetsumaoliko was laughing. There had never been a moment where Shishio had ever been as angry as he was now. "I hate happy endings you know. So I think it would be fitting to end such a tragedy in a way that truly fits it. I'll allow Shishio to be reincarnated.but Yumi's soul is mine! Just like how I stole those children's' souls. I'm sorry little girl and boy but the three boys.let's just say I don't want to restore their souls." Tetsumaoliko stated regally, aiming his glowing nail at Yumi. Shishio could only watch helplessly as Tetsumaoliko shot the blast at her.  
  
The End of Chapter 11 This was my longest chapter yet and I'm still going!!! Wasn't it sad? And  
what's gonna happen? Find out in Chapter 12  
  
Chapter 12  
Hell's Conquest  
The End of the Journey  
  
"No!!!" Yumi screamed, burying her face in Shishio's robes. This was all a nightmare. Too unreal to be happening and yet it was. Yumi closed her eyes as the blast hit flesh.but not her own. In a last effort to save his lover, Shishio had shifted his own body in front of Yumi. He fell forwards, his body instantly limp in Yumi's arms. Using his swordsman spirit he was able to keep control of his body for just one more moment and he looked up at Yumi. "I'm sorry." he murmured softly. "For what?" Yumi asked. He coughed a little and then whispered a few final words: "for killing you. I promised myself I'd make it up to you. I hope this." and he fell into unconsciousness, his soul leaving his body. Kimiko couldn't take one more minute of watching this and she turned to walk off. But before she could, Hoake laid a hand on her shoulder. "We shouldn't leave them now. I wish there was something we could do." Hoake said, finally coming to the realization that perhaps Tetsumaoliko had been lying to them. Kimiko nodded sadly. Then suddenly an idea came to her. "Wait. There is something I can do. And I think I can because I'm starting to learn how the demon thinks. You've been a good friend." Kimiko said and suddenly kissed Hoake on the cheek. Tetsumaoliko laughed. "Huh? I thought he might do that. Which is why I wouldn't feel too guilty taking both of them down with me. HAAAA!!!!" And he sent the blast back at Yumi.Kimiko shielded it. The girl fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. She was able to hold on for a few seconds and murmured her final words: "Hey.demon! Your aim.seriously needs help." Tetsumaoliko smirked for a second and then painfully realized what he'd just done. "What? NO! NOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The demon screamed and then fell to the ground, panting. "I shouldn't have.I'm sorry Enma. I failed you. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed one final time before falling into convulsions and exploding in a golden burst of magic. Yumi smiled. She saw hundreds of silver cloud wisps sailing through the air, flying off in different directions from the explosion. One cloud flew back to where she sat and hovered over Shishio. It dissolved right there. Yumi's eyes widened. His soul had not returned to him. He was gone. "What? No. he can't be." Yumi cried, holding his bloody body close. "Well that was an interesting fight wasn't it?" Enma suddenly walked over and knelt beside Yumi. "He's not dead you know. His body's just not strong enough to hold his soul yet." Enma assured her. "What? Will his soul ever go back?" Yumi asked. "It could.if I made him better. I don't want a second-in-command that can't even hold his own soul." Enma said gently. "What? You mean.you want him to.work for you?" Yumi implored, wiping a streak of blood from her face. "Precisely. Just as you'd like him as a lover. Yes?" Enma asked. Yumi smiled. "How.did you." "I've been watching you these past few nights." Enma responded. Yumi felt a tad embarrassed. "It's alright. It's not like I need to watch.that for entertainment. I'm more into violence personally." Enma smiled kindly. He raised his hand above Shishio and a blue light emitted from it. "I'm putting you both to sleep so when you wake up.this whole thing will just be like a bad dream. And if you'd like.I'll let you go back to earth." Enma offered. Yumi was stunned. "Why are you being so kind to me?" she asked. "Kind? Not really. I'm getting you out of here because I'm no longer entertained. Goodbye then boring woman." Enma said, beginning to walk away. "Wait! I was wondering if you also wanted to get rid of the children. I would be happy to take them with me." Yumi said, playing along with his game. "Oh yes. Absolutely. Take them. They're too sad all the time. Now go away!" And that was the last Yumi heard of Enma.  
  
****The Next Morning**** Yumi awoke to bright sunlight pouring in through a large window beside her. This place looked oddly familiar. She was lying on the floor of a large arena.Yumi gasped as she realized where she was. The palace!!! But how? The palace had burned to the ground. Had.Enma.? Or.had this all been a dream. Everything with Kenshin, and the plans to burn Kyoto.were a dream. Then Yumi looked at the ground a few feet from where she'd been lying. There, before her eyes, was a bloodstained imprint of Shishio. Right beneath where she'd been was an imprint of herself. It hadn't been a dream. Then if Enma had restored the palace for them.had he also recovered Shishio? "Lord Shishio!!!" Yumi shouted, looking everywhere for him. "Miss Yumi?" came a voice from behind. Yumi turned to see Kimiko standing there. The child was staring at the ground sadly. "Yes Kimiko?" Yumi implored, bending down to her height. "I'm sorry for.betraying you guys. I.was just scared and stupid. But I didn't want Lord Shishio to die. Really. Please forgive me." Kimiko apologized, bending low in a respectful bow. "I won't forgive you." Yumi replied, much to Kimiko's horror. Then Yumi laughed kindly. "But I will thank you for saving us. It took real courage to do that." Yumi stated, smiling warmly. Kimiko smiled and then realized something causing her to frown. "What?" Yumi asked worriedly. "Miss Yumi.I've already seen Mister Shishio.he still has bandages all over him." Yumi's smile left her face. "What?! How could Enma lie to us?" "He's in the next room over with Hoake and his brothers." Kimiko said and Yumi nodded, running off to find him. She ran to the room and opened the door. "Lord Shishio!" she cried when she saw him.still in bandages and hugged him. "Enma lied to us!!! I can't believe." "He didn't lie to us. See?" Shishio said unconcerned, unraveling a few bloody bandages along his forehead. Yumi couldn't believe what she saw. Long, sleek black hair flowed downward onto his shoulders. Shishio removed more, revealing his face. He looked about the same as Yumi had pictured he would. "If you're wondering about the bandages.I just hadn't had the time to take them off yet." Shishio reassured her. "Don't ever worry me like that again." Yumi said to him and he laughed. "Don't worry. There won't be a need for that. So it looks like I'm back to training children.again." Shishio said, looking around the room at the eager-faced children. "I'm sure you'll do a good job. But what are you planning to do now that you've recovered? I'm sure you could truly take over Japan now and." and he kissed her. "No. I won't do that. I think I've found a few things that mean more to me. But I promise, I'll at least kill my predecessor.and look for Soujiro if you'd like." Shishio said kindly and Yumi nodded. "Yes. I'd like that very much." Yumi smiled. "And while I'm at it, I might as well check up on the former Juppon Gatana. See what they've been doing without me." Shishio stated and Yumi smiled. "That will be most.entertaining."  
  
The End of Hell's Conquest Hope ya liked it? Want more? I'll be continuing in my series after this so  
hang tight for a new book. 


End file.
